Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (Nintendo DS)
This is the Nintendo DS version of LEGO® Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. It has many differences from the console versions of the game. Levels Episode IV *The Blockade Runner **Playable Characters: Leia, Rebel Trooper, C-3P0, R2-D2 **Enemies: Stormtrooper, Imperial Officer, Beachtrooper, Darth Vader ** Minikit Character: Dengar *Mos Eisley Spaceport **Playable Characters: Tatooine Luke, Obi-Wan, R2-D2, C-3P0, Chewbacca, Han Solo **Enemies: Tusken Raider, Mos Eisley Population, Sandtrooper **Minikit Character: Zuckuss *Rescue the Princess **Playable Characters: Stormtrooper Han, Stormtrooper Luke, Chewbacca, Leia **Enemies: Stormtrooper, Imperial Officer, TIE Pilot, Death Star Trooper **Minikit Character: 4-LOM *Death Star Escape (Boss Level) **Playable Characters: Tatooine Luke, Leia, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Obi-Wan, Darth Vader **Enemies: Stormtrooper, Imperial Officer, Death Star Trooper **Boss: Darth Vader **Minikit Character: IG-88 *The Trench Run (Vehicle Level & Boss Level) **Playable Vehicles: X-Wing **Enemies: TIE Fighter, TIE Interceptor, Death Star Trench Torrent **Boss: TIE Advanced **Minikit Character: TIE Advanced Episode V *Hoth Battle (Vehicle Level) **Playable Vehicles: Snowspeeder **Enemies: AT-ST, Probe Droid, AT-AT **Minikit Character: X34 landspeeder *Escape From Echo Base **Playable Characters: Hoth Han Solo, Hoth Leia, C-3P0 **Enemies: Snowtrooper, Imperial Officer, Turret **Minikit Character: Bossk *The Asteroid Field (Vehicle Level) **Playable Vehicles: Millennium Falcon **Enemies: TIE Fighter, Asteroids **Minikit Character: Slave I *Betrayal Over Bespin **Playable Characters: Lando, Cloud City Leia, Chewbacca, C-3P0 **Enemies: Stormtrooper, Imperial Officer **Minikit Character: Boba Fett *Cloud City Trap (Boss Level) **Playable Characters: Cloud City Luke, R2-D2 **Enemies: Stormtrooper **Boss: Darth Vader **Minikit Character: Obi-Wan Force Episode VI *Jabba's Palace (Boss Level) **Playable Characters: Leia Bounty Hunter, Chewbacca, Jabba's Palace Luke, Lando Jabba's Palace **Enemies: Gamorrean Guard **Boss: Rancor **Minikit Character: Leia Bounty Hunter *The Great Sarlacc Pit (Boss Level) **Playable Characters: Jabba's Palace Luke, Sarlacc Pit Han Solo, Lando Jabba's Palace, C-3P0, R2-D2, Sarlacc Pit Leia **Enemies: Skiff Guards, Gamorrean Guard **Boss: Boba Fett **Minikit Character: Lando Jabba's Palace *The Speeder chase (Vehicle Level) **Playable Vehicles: Rebel Speeder Bike **Enemies: Imperial Speeder Bike, AT-ST **Minikit Character: AT-ST *Battle on Endor **Playable Characters: Endor Han Solo, Endor Luke, Chewbacca, Wicket, AT-ST **Enemies: Scout Trooper, Stormtrooper, Death Star Trooper, Shuttle Pilot **Minikit Character: Mandalore * Jedi Destiny (Boss Level) **Playable Characters: Jabba's Palace Luke, Darth Vader **Enemies: Emperor's Guard **Boss: The Emperor **Minikit Character: Anakin Force *Heart of the Death Star (Vehicle Level) **Playable Vehicles: Millennium Falcon **Enemies: TIE Fighter, TIE Interceptor, Star Destroyer Turret **Minikit Character: TIE Interceptor Release and Re-release This version of the game contains multitudes of bugs and glitches. The Multiplayer feature is almost unplayable due to freezing. The game seemed to be a rushed port of the console versions. After the game's initial release, Traveller's Tales re-released the game saying that all the problems were "repaired". While most of the multiplayer feature was fixed, there were still glitches. Trivia *In the console version shows that Luke escaped with Darth Vader's corpse on an Imperial Shuttle, in the DS version it's possible that the escape was made in a TIE Interceptor and in the GBA version the escape was just made in a regular TIE Fighter External links *LEGO® Star Wars: The Original Trilogy on SWGames, the Star Wars Gaming wiki Category:Games